1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary grills and more specifically to a portable vertical rotary grill which allows food items to be evenly cooked over a campfire.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are at least two patents directed at providing a vertical rotary grill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,138 to Vos discloses several embodiments of campfire cookers and at least one which may be rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,534 to Louden discloses a stationary vertical rotary grill. Neither of these designs disclose a portable vertical rotary grill which may be operated by two D size batteries.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable vertical rotary grill which may be easily transported from one area to another, vertically rotates a grill surface over a ground fire, and may be driven by two D size batteries.